


爱恨之巅 ——09

by mj9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mj9394/pseuds/mj9394





	爱恨之巅 ——09

09

　　段宜恩小腹一热，被撩成这样了不上不是人。

　　王嘉尔剧烈的喘息让段宜恩兴奋起来，情欲在他的眼里迸发出艳丽的火花。

　　段宜恩眼睛赤红，理智什么的早就被他扔到天边去了，此时此刻他只想干王嘉尔，让他在自己的身下喘息，哭泣，求饶。

　　段宜恩的大手揽过王嘉尔的脑袋，撬开他的唇，王嘉尔自觉地伸手环住段宜恩的脖子，松开齿关，任那湿滑灵巧的舌头长驱直入。

　　段宜恩满目柔情，伸手揽住王嘉尔的腰，将他紧紧按在怀里，舔吻过他的每一颗贝齿，滑过他的口腔，带起一阵颤栗。

　　段宜恩用空着的一只手撩起王嘉尔的衣摆，顺着他侧腰往上探去。

　　王嘉尔的皮肤细腻顺滑，摸起来没有一点赘肉，非常紧实，让段宜恩的手掌流连忘返，不愿离去。

　　段宜恩把王嘉尔压在狭窄的病床上，缠绵地侵入他的口中，卷起他的舌头吮吸，与他一起追逐，霸道的掠夺他的呼吸，感到他快喘不过气来才退出了他的口腔。

　　王嘉尔在他耳边发出低低的呻吟，面色带着因呼吸不畅引起的红晕，嘴唇也湿润嫣红，媚眼如丝，看起来诱人极了。

　　段宜恩差点把控不住，但他没忘记王嘉尔还是个病人。

　　段宜恩用手扶着王嘉尔自动地缠绕在他腰上的双腿，沙哑着声音道，“嘎嘎，no，你身体还没好。”

　　王嘉尔急的快哭了，他抓着段宜恩的手，贴在自己脸上，“我想要，段宜恩，给我好不好。”

　　说着他对着段宜恩敏感的颈窝毫无章法地又吸又啃又咬。

　　段宜恩倒抽了一口气，无奈地托住王嘉尔的头，认真的看着他的眼睛说：“到处为止吧，嘎嘎，现在还不行，你受不住的。”

　　王嘉尔不管不顾地抬手揽住段宜恩的脖子，双腿也乖巧地再次攀上去，“给我，都给我，段宜恩，我喜欢你，我最喜欢你了，你不要不理我，别不要我，好不好……”

　　“这是你的新战术吗，嗯？以为这样就栓住我了。”段宜恩脸上流露出不忍的神色来。

　　王嘉尔得意的笑，“对啊，我要让你迷上我的身体，你离不开我的，就算是恨，我们也得纠缠一辈子的。”

　　王嘉尔越是笑，段宜恩心里越是像针扎，尖锐的针尖，扎进肉里，扎进肺里，兵无血刃，所有的疼痛却真实存在，如钻心般疼。

　　段宜恩轻叹了一声，王嘉尔，他怎么就这么招人疼呢。

　　段宜恩俯下身去，温柔地舔吻他的锁骨，慢慢往下轻咬着那脖颈，不顾身下人的难耐与急躁，一下下地舔舐着。段宜恩看着王嘉尔意乱情迷的模样，用唇舌勾勒着他的喉结，如国王在逡巡他的领地，喜欢的都要打上自己专属的烙印，他轻轻地在上头咬了一口，这是他的，只属于他的王嘉尔。

　　“啊……”王嘉尔被迫抬高脆弱的脖颈，接受着对方强势的侵略，无助地喘息。

　　段宜恩直起身来，自上方看着身下的人。

　　在他的玩弄之下，王嘉尔脸上的清冷禁欲早已被满面红潮，低声呻吟所代替。

　　王嘉尔，你知不知道，你存在本身对我而言就是世上最强劲的春药。

　　段宜恩恶作剧地用手指轻捏着他小小的乳尖，搓揉拿捏，动作之间身下那人露出修长优美的脖颈，口中难耐地发出细细的呻吟，更多的被他压抑在了喉咙深处。

　　“别忍着，觉得舒服就叫出来。”段宜恩张嘴含住他一边乳首，同时再度将食指刺入那紧窄的小.穴里，慢慢地模拟着抽.插的动作。

　　一个手指，两个手指，三个手指……

　　慢慢地，王嘉尔已经被扩张到能容纳他的巨大了。

　　段宜恩不再忍耐，将自己的性器埋入王嘉尔的深处，缓缓地，一下一下抽动起来。

　　乍一下有点疼痛，王嘉尔微蹙着眉，睫毛细密颤动着。

　　段宜恩没有忽略他的感受，  把他脑袋转过来与他接吻，另一只手撸动着他的性器。

　　“嗯……”王嘉尔猛地仰了下头，嘴里溢出一丝呻吟。

　　“慢点……轻一点……啊……啊……段宜恩”，王嘉尔在痛苦与欢愉的夹击下，难耐地挺起上身，像弓一样绷紧脊背。

　　“啊……停，停下，段宜恩……”

　　呻吟声被段宜恩火热性感的嘴唇最终堵在唇间，变成了有点可怜的呜呜声。

　　在那样的充满强制与激烈的抽动和对方那双充满技巧的手的抚慰下，王嘉尔开始剧烈的喘息，灭顶的快感让他的呻吟变成呜咽。

　　“呜呜……嗯，段宜恩，求你了，我真的不行了……”王嘉尔无力地抓着着段宜恩的背脊，划出一道道痕迹。

　　段宜恩轻笑一声，“这就受不住了，这可不行。”

　　说着他根本不允许王嘉尔有思考和退缩的余地，身下的动作猛地加快，带着他攀登欲望的顶峰。

　　“我想要看着你喊着我的名字射出来。”男人一口咬在王嘉尔的耳垂上，再次加快了抽.插的速度。

　　“段宜恩，段宜恩……啊……”

　　王嘉尔从高潮的余韵中回过神来，伸出虚软无力的手轻轻戳了戳段宜恩的脸颊，见对方疑惑不解地看着他，他忽然噗嗤一下笑了。

　　是真的呢，疼痛是真的，欢愉是真的，身边的这个人也是真的。

　　段宜恩翻身下来侧躺在王嘉尔的身旁，伸手拉过被子盖住他赤裸的身体。

　　“傻笑什么，累吗，累就睡一会，待会我再给你清理一下。”段宜恩一手放在王嘉尔腰上，轻轻按揉着。

　　王嘉尔几乎要热泪盈眶了，这个人怎么会这么好，这么温柔。


End file.
